One-Shots 4 U!
by Georgiee-Anne Petrova
Summary: Read first chapter for what to do
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! As you probably guess by the title im writing one shots for you all. For example you and someone, raura, rydellington, any R5 ships, auslly, trez. ANYTHING OR ANYONE you wanna read.

If its for you-

Name- Georgiee-Anne

Ship with- Ryland Lynch or Joe Sugg

Plot- Based on Forget About You by R5

What i look like- Natural Red Hair and Green/Blue eyes

What i like-R5,Taylor Swift,YouTube,YouTubers

If its a ship-

Ship-Rydellington

Plot-meet in music class and gets partnered up to do a project

Do i want to be in it?- Yes my name is Georgiee-Anne

That's what you have to review to get your one-shot coming ASAP. Remember to fill in YOUR information :p

remember to fave,review and follow :)

Love ya guys!

~Georgiee-Anne

twitter- georgia_lynchR5

instagram- georgieeanne

tumblr- georgieeanneisme


	2. Katrina&Ross

_Heya guys, first one-shot...and it's for Katrina! Yay! Anyways she asked for it to be based on Here comes forever (or what she put Forever Girl) I couldn't really think of what to write so instead i put it into the one-shot, and let me tell you it's got a massive part of it. Anyways sorry if I do get I bit of the lyrics wrong I had to write them by hearing since I don't have the actual lyrics on my iPad. Also sorry for spelling mistakes as well._

_now onto the one-shot...Enjoy! _

-Katrina's P.O.V-

I was sitting in my room playing my favourite game Candy Crush -Hey it might be annoying but it's addictive- as my boyfriend Ross came in.  
"Hey babe, you playing candy crush again?"  
"Yes now shut up, I'm on level 320"  
"You are too addicted to that game" he laughs sitting down next to me  
"Are you saying that's a bad thing?"  
"No it's a good thing, but just not all the time" he sighs "look Katrina I have something to tell you" him saying this it got my full attention  
"What?" I say putting my phone in my pocket  
"Well I'm going on tour, we got booked to do a work tour and I'm not going to be back for a whole year maybe two"

You see my boyfriend Ross is in his family band called R5 and as you just heard they are booked to go on tour for a year or maybe even two! I know he'd have a world tour soon but not this early. What am I going to do?

"Katrina?" He says pulling me back to reality  
"Yeah"  
"How do you feel about what I said"  
"The truth?" I asked and he nodded "Sad but happy"  
"I feel the same"  
"You have to go it will be amazing"  
"I know but I don't want to leave you"  
"And I don't want you to leave either but you have to go, think of your fans, R5, your career. It will be amazing to go"  
"I wish you could come with me" he sighs putting his forehead on mine  
"I know so do I" I say and close my eyes  
"I love you Kat"  
"I love you too" I say with my eyes still closed, I start to feel his breath agents my skin as he leans in and I lean in a bit too.

The kiss was soft and slow, delicate but passionate. A kiss that you wanted to be forever, but you knew at some point it had to end even if you didn't want it to, it still did. I pulled away slowly and opened my eyes the same time as he did, the look in his eyes where sadness but lovingness.

"It's going to be amazing" I say  
"I know" he says getting up "look I have to go and get ready"  
"Okay" I sigh, he leans on my bed and kisses me again  
"I'll see you as soon as I can"  
"Skype and phone calls and texts?"  
"All the time" he smiles and I smile back  
"Have fun and tell the rest of the group to have fun too"  
"I will"  
"I'm gunna miss you!" I say hugging him  
"I'm gunna miss you too!"  
We kiss again and say goodbye and he leaves, my room soon becomes quiet as I come to grips what has just happened and that Ross is leaving. I slowly go under my blankets as I start to cry.

-Time Skips-

A couple of hours later my phone bleeped with a text message from my best friend Madison.

_Turn on Mus1c NOW!_

I sighs and get up out of bed and grab my tv remote and turn on Mus1c and I see Ross and the rest of R5 on the tv and Ross starts to talk.  
"This next song is for my girlfriend Katrina" he smiles "here comes forever"

Rocky starts first "I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that dilorema blowing past 88  
And where going  
When where going girl  
Won't be needing roads cuz"  
Then the rest of the band go 'Ooh' and Rocky continues the next line  
"This ain't no 50 first dates" then Ross smiles and starts singing

"I'm talking about starting out as friends  
I'm talking about real not pretend  
I'm talking about rules of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeah"

"Here comes that movie seen  
One you think so cleve  
That moment when we kiss  
By the lake poring rain  
I ant no superman but I can  
Change your world"  
The rest of the band go 'ooh' and Ross continues  
"Here comes forever girl"  
The band goes 'ooh' again  
"Here comes forever"  
One again the band goes 'ooh'  
"Here comes forever girl"

And again Rocky starts singing

"This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no warewolf tryin steal you away  
I'll be your a-list  
Be the man on the moon cuz"  
The band go 'ooh'  
"Me and you outta space"

Ross starts to sing the chorus again  
"I'm talking about starting out as friends  
I'm talking about real not pretend  
I'm talking about rules of a life time  
You and I can even right the end  
Yeah"

"Here comes that movie seen  
One you think so cleve  
That moment when we kiss  
By the lake poring rain  
I ant no superman but I can  
Change your world"  
The rest of the band go 'ooh' and Ross continues  
"Here comes forever girl  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na" Ross takes a breath

"Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever baby"

"Here comes forever girl"

"Here comes that movie seen  
One you think so cleve  
That moment when we kiss  
By the lake poring rain  
I ant no superman but I can  
Change your world"  
The rest of the band go 'ooh' and Ross continues  
"Here comes forever girl"  
The band goes 'ooh' again  
"Here comes forever"  
One again the band goes 'ooh'  
"Here comes forever girl  
Forever ever and ever  
Here comes forever girl"

As soon as they finish the crowd starts clapping and 'wooing' and I'm just sitting there in my room with a smile on my face with tears willing down my face.  
They're going to be amazing  
I say to myself and text Ross.

_You where amazing! I'll miss you so much! Have a great time on tour_

In seconds I get a reply

_Love you!_

I smile

_Love you too!_

-/-/- Two Years Later-/-/-

It's been two years since Ross left to go on tour with his siblings and best friend to go on tour and even thing I've seen about them says they've been doing amazing! Which is good. Hopefully they come home soon, I want to see him so much!

_Meet me I'm the park in 10 minutes_

Unknown number, huh? Strange.  
I get ready and put on my favourite top - it's black with white on saying I don't sink, I float - then I out on back skinny jeans and my black high tops and grab my keys and phone and head out.

-/-/- At the Park -/-/-

I walk into the park and lights are hung on the trees and there is a picnic blanket in the middle of the park.

What?

Then I hear someone playing the guitar, I turn around and see Ross leaning against a tree smiling.

"Ross!" I smile and he smiles back  
"Hey Kat" he says getting up and hugging me  
"I've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too!"  
And he laughs  
"What?"  
"I was thinking, since we've technically been dating for over three years, I was thinking about something, something very important"  
"Yes?"  
"I was hoping that you'd say yes if I said this" he pausing and gets down on one knee.

Shocked I open my mouth and can't say anything

"Marry me Katrina?"  
"Y-Yes" I say and he puts the ring on my hand "I love you!"  
"I love you too!"  
"Ross?"  
"Yes?"  
"Just kiss me already" he laughs and kisses me.

It was just like the one before he left, passionate, soft, slow, loving. Everything you want. Once I pull away I have a question,

"Ross?"  
"Yes"  
"How did you text me on an unknown number? I mean I have your number already"  
"It was rylands"  
"But I already have his number"  
"His new one"  
I open my mouth like I'm saying ohh and he just laughs and kisses me again.

-/-/- Nine months later -/-/-

"Ahhh!" I scream during labor  
"Keep pushing! It's almost here"  
"Push Kat, Push!"  
"Shut Up Ross!" I say with my hormone raging and being in pain  
After a Minute or two we hear a little cry.

"It's a girl!" Says my nurse cutting her ambilicord and rapping her in a towel after cleaning her off. "Here is your new baby daughter" she says handing me her and I cry in happiness.  
"Are you okay Kat?" Ross -my fiancee- asks  
"I'm fine"  
"But your crying"  
"In happiness"

"What are you going to call her?" The nurse asks, both me and Ross looks at each other and smiles  
"Harmony" we say and smile  
"A happy little family" says the nurse and smiles and takes a picture. "We do this for every family, they get a photo of the them for the first time"  
"Thanks" both me and Ross say.

-/-/- In the church, one year later -/-/-

"Do you Katrina Mason take Ross Shor Lynch to be your wedded husband?" Asks the prest  
"I do"  
"And do you Ross Shor Lynch take Katrina Mason to be your wedded wife"  
"I do"  
"You may kiss the bride"  
And we kiss and I'm now a lynch, my life is now complete.  
I'm married to my best friend, I have an amazing one year daughter and I'm pregnant again, but Ross doesn't know that, well not yet anyways I'm going to tell him later. Like I said... My life is complete.

_that was the one-shot, I hope you all liked it. If you want one of your own just read chapter one to see what to do :)_

_remember to review,fave and follow and also to check out my other story (Auslly Story) YouTuber._

_Until next time _

_~Georgiee-Anne _

_twitter- georgia_lynchR5_

_Instagram- georgieeanne_

_tumblr- georgieeanneisme _


End file.
